aged love 3
by live2play313
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up and in highschool now, so the romance ensues


Chapter 1

"Renesmee? You aren't awake yet?" my mother's voice came sternly from the corner of my cramped room. I blinked my eyes open against the strong stream of sunlight that was cascading into my room for the open window near my mom. I heaved a sigh and rolled back over again. My mom's unfailing crabby glare pierced by back and I scowled into my pillow.

"Alright! I'm up!" I exclaimed sitting up in my bed rubbing my eyes.

"Good, you have an hour before school, you had better hurry up." The smile on my mother's face was almost tangible.

I pressed my feet to the floor and felt the cool sensation that followed. I shuffled over to my closet sleepily. I opened the double doors and stepped into the next room, or at least that's how big it was. The closet was filled rack by rack with the finest designer clothes any girl could want. I smiled and walked to a chest in the back of my elongated closet. The deep purple walls paired with the creamy ivory shag carpet made the closet seem endless. Another perk of my lovable aunt Alice was that not only was she an awesome fashion geek, but an excellent interior decorator. I never understand why my parents are always so unwilling to get her help in fashion, because it makes me look pretty and fashionable for school. I carefully picked out a light washed pair of skinny jeans that conformed to my little figure and a t-shirt with a logo of a foreign country designer that was missing one of the sleeves. I slipped into my jeans and hastily buttened and zipped them I snugged into a tank top and finished with my t-shirt. I laced up my favorite pair of tennis shoes over a pair of patterned socks and ran into the living room.

I frowned, looking around the room, nobody was there any longer. I sniffed the air and a fresh trail from my parents lead out of the door. I followed the scent out of the door bounding after them. I sped gracefully over the bare dirt, not leaving a mark on my white glossy tennis shoes. I reached the main Cullen house in less than two seconds. I stopped abruptly outside the door, and sniffed the air once more. Homemade cinnamon roles with cream cheese frosting wafted from the inside of the house. Pleasure filled the cockles of my heart as I graciously opened the door to his welcoming smile.

Chapter 2

Jacob welcomed me into his warm arms. I gladly accepted the offer with a grin. I gazed into his face and waited for him to speak.

"good morning." The smile in his voice made my heart melt.

"mornin'." Was all I could stutter.

My heart skipped a beat as he wound his hand around mine. The heat made my palms tingle, but I ignored it because it felt so natural to me. He was made for me, and I for him, and it worked perfectly.

"Are we going to school soon?" I asked quizzically as he lead me to the kitchen.

"Soon as you eat." He replied with a grin.

I wrinkled my nose. I never liked eating human food. It tasted fine, but it never felt satisfying to me so I didn't understand the point. But he requested it, and I went along with it, just content to be near him. He walked us over to an island in the middle of the long rectangle-shaped kitchen of the Cullen family. He let my hand go and carefully pried a cinnamon role off of the warm tray and placed it on an antique 1600s china plate. He handed me the plate and motioned for me to be seated at the old glass table. He slouched over to the refrigerator and poured two glasses of milk before rejoining me at the table.

"I thought I smelled a dog." The sweet chime of Rosalie's voice sounded wrong for the statement

He smiled wickedly before replying, "If a blonde and a brunette fell off a building who would hit the ground first?" He paused and waited.

Rosalie snarled and walked out of the room. She flitted up the stairs and slammed her and Emmett's door.

"the brunette," he continued happily, "the blonde would stop to ask directions." He whispered the end knowing she would hear anyways. I hear Rosalie mumble something about an "ungrateful dog" before she lept out the window and dashed off to meet Emmett still grumbling to herself.

"I don't understand why you all are so bad to each other!" I huffed, a little upset, Rosalie had helped save my life when Jacob hadn't wanted me and it was, and it made me cringe to think that the person who helped to save my life was being made fun of on a regular basis.

"Nessie," he turned his burning gaze on mine, " I'm very sorry that I am unable to control myself." He paused for a moment

"would you forgiving me." He touched his lips to mine, then he melded his face to mine with a movement of his hand behind my head.

I softened under the heat, and gasped for a breath, "all right, all right, you're forgivin!" I giggled and kissed him lightly again.

A short irritated exhale from the middle of the living room distracted me from our moment and I snapped up and away from Jacob. I steered my gaze to the middle of the room and saw my dad standing there, solid as a statue, lips clenched together tight. I grinned impishly at him, then at my mom who had just walked in.

" You'll be late, if you don't hurry out now." My dad spoke through tight lips as my mom nodded in agreement at the unspoken message behind the words.


End file.
